


Here in the City of Light

by Hummingbelle



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Season: Marielda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbelle/pseuds/Hummingbelle
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Here in the City of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chawleeknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chawleeknight/gifts).



Here's the link for my Secret Samol piece for chawleeknight, thank you for such a sweet prompt! I figured the Hitchcocks and Aubrey would go shopping between heists and maybe go to the Fellowship's market! Frank and Beans come along for the ride

http://hannahboehme.com/#/secret-samol-2019/


End file.
